


Love on a Battlefield

by Toadflame



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Can you tell?, Character Death, M/M, i gave up right at the end, red vs blue au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bit of this and a bit of that and so much gunfire that Gavin is surprised he hasn't been hit yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love on a Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edgaristheoneinthehole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgaristheoneinthehole/gifts).



Gavin’s heart raced as he ran across the battlefield.  His breath caught in his throat as he tripped over something, and he hit the ground hard.

At least he was wearing armor.

He pushed himself up and uselessly, habitually, wiped at his helmet in an attempt to wipe sweat off his forehead.  The tech in his helmet was advanced, and while he  _knew_  it wasn’t just plain sight (there were so many things on the screen for God’s sake), he seemed to always forget that.

He ducked behind a stray boulder, back hitting the stone hard.  He watched his teammates streak past, various shades of shiny blue armor flashing around him.  Gavin just needed a sec, a moment to catch his breath again and check that his weapon still had enough bullets to help push the front.

He winced when he heard the yells and screams from ahead, a thundering roar growing closer as a warthog rumbled in.  He peeked over, helmet analyzing the incoming machine, and ducked back down as the whine of plasma projectiles screamed overhead at him.

"Shit, shit, shit," he muttered, rolling himself into a crouch before bursting from his hiding spot and firing at anything red.  Sometimes he wished his assigned weapon was directed energy, but he knew that he was more likely to blast his foot off with one of those.

Bullet wounds could be fixed; already cauterized wounds couldn’t.

Again, Gavin raised a hand to his helmet, brushing uselessly toward his forehead as he ran to the left, somehow dodging the warthog that screamed past him.  Three reds jumped out, firing wildly with plasma weapons, and Gavin dropped as he shot back.

"Fuck!" he hissed, feeling the stinging burn of a plasma bolt hitting his arm.  He wasn’t bleeding, as the heat had already cauterized the wound, but it still hurt.  He saw one of the reds holding his side, darker red blood streaking down his armor, and Gavin somehow pushed himself up and kept running behind his teammates.

"Look out!"

200 pounds of armor and person slammed into Gavin’s side.  They rolled, skidding through the dirt and weapon fire before Gavin’s ribcage slammed into a tree.  Thankful for the armor, Gavin looked up to see who had jumped in front of him.

He instantly recognized the number printed down the arm flopped in front of him.

"J-Joel?" he asked, whimpering softly as he rolled the lifeless man off his legs.  Joel moved easily despite the armor, and Gavin chocked on a sob when he saw the cauterized wound in the center of Joel’s helmet.


End file.
